Saudade, Solidão e Amor
by Ana Koori
Summary: Ela não suportou a dor de ve-lo partir...Saku/Sasu.


Mais um draminha na vida dos pobres leitores dessa autora deprimida...

XXD

-

-

_**Sasuke.**_

_**Quando você se foi aprendi o significado de duas palavras:**_

_**Saudade, a falta de algo ou alguém amado, querido.**_

_**Solidão, alguém que vive só.**_

_**Sinceramente, preferia não ter descoberto o significado de ambas. Afinal, a saudade é a solidão acompanhada, quando o amor não foi embora, mas o amado já...**_

_**Por todos esses anos que você ficou fora de Konoha me fizeram compreender sabiamente o significado das duas palavras, quebrando, aos poucos, a esperança que tinha na sua volta.**_

_**Mas você ficou fora tempo demais, a saudade grotesca que eu já sentia aumentava cada vez mais, esse sentimento machucava meu coração, fazia-me lembrar de todos os momentos que passamos juntos, os bons e os maus.**_

_**A solidão, eu tentei preencher, muitas vezes tentei sair mais, ser mais sociável, mas falhei miseravelmente.**_

_**Você entende o que eu quero te dizer?**_

_**Minha vida sempre esteve na palma de sua mão, juntamente com ela, estavam amarradas minha felicidade e meu destino, mas você nunca percebeu, e se, por acaso percebeu, ignorou.**_

_**Egoísta mente, eu tentei amar minha solidão, para simplesmente tentar escapar da escuridão que habita meu coração, novamente, falhei miseravelmente.**_

_**Esqueci todo o meu orgulho pra você voltar, implorei, mas você me ignorou friamente. Permaneci sem amor, sem luz e sem ar.**_

_**Perdi o jogo e tive de vê-lo partir.**_

_**A única coisa que sempre quis de ti, foi que entendesse que eu te amava, e ainda amo. Nunca, jamais, te pedi que esse sentimento fosse recíproco, queria apenas retirar o nó que havia em minha garganta.**_

_**Esta será a ultima coisa que te peço:**_

_**Guarde estes versos que escrevi chorando como um alivio de minha saudade e solidão, como um dever do meu amor, e quando houver em ti um pouco de saudade, beija estes versos que escrevi chorando.**_

_**Tudo isso, esse sofrimento, foi demais pra mim, não suportei a dor.**_

_**E se algum dia uma brisa leve e suave tocar seu rosto, não tenha medo nem remorso, e apenas minha saudade que te beija numa despedida silenciosa.**_

_**Eu te amo.**_

_**Até sempre, meu anjo...**_

_**Sakura**_

-

Aquela fora a carta encontrada por Naruto ao lado do corpo da kunoichi.

Uma ponta do papel estava manchada de rubro, o sangue dela manchou a ponta do papel molhado de lagrimas.

Ele nunca se sentira tão mal em toda sua vida.

Ela se matara por culpa dele.

Ele a ignorou e a fez não suportar o sofrimento.

Nunca ninguém lera aquela carta de despedida, apenas ele.

Ele nunca deixaria ninguém ler aquela carta. Por quê? Por que era a lembrança carinhosa que ele tinha dela.

Exatamente no dia em que ele voltara á Konoha, ela se suicidou.

O dia seguinte, provavelmente, seria um dos piores de sua vida, se não fosse o pior...

-

Estavam todos vestidos de preto, muitos choravam baixinho, como a pequena Hyuuga, outros escandalosamente, como a Yamanaka, e outros choravam um pouco e murmuravam coisas sem nexo algum, como a Mitsashi.

Mas ninguém se sentia como ele.

Sakura não tinha cortado os pulsos com kunais por ninguém ali presente.

Ela tinha cortados os pulsos por ele.

Por **culpa** dele.

Ele era um ser desprezível.

Tinha nojo de si mesmo.

Como pode ser tão frio e arrogante com a kunoichi?

Ficara tão focado em sua vingança, em seu objetivo, na morte de seu irmão, que não viu nada ao seu redor. Nem quando matava a moça aos poucos.

A maioria das pessoas já tinha ido embora, nuvens negras e carregadas perambulavam os céus.

Todos foram saindo apressadamente, logo viria uma tempestade.

Sobrou apenas um rapaz parado em frente a uma lapide, ele observava fixamente a foto de uma jovem sorridente na foto da sepultura.

_"A razão de amar nós encontramos vivendo._

_"E a razão de viver, nós encontramos amando."_

Era o que estava escrito ao lado da foto dela.

Fora ele que escolhera a frase.

Uma rosa branca jazia em sua mão. Ele depositou-a em frente a foto dela.

- Eu também te amo Sakura.

Uma única gota de chuva caiu do céu, exatamente sobre a pura rosa branca.

De cima, alguém o observava...

- Tarde demais Sasuke-kun...

-

-

Ola pessoas!

Gostei tanto das reviews de "Amor"! Arigatou pra todos que deixaram uma reviewzinha!

Como me recomendou Uchiha Madazitah escrevi mais uma fic nesse estilo...

E também por que ando meio deprimida esses últimos dias...¬¬

Então...se quiserem tirar a autora da depressão...

...deixem reviews!!

"Façam a autora baka feliz, deixem uma review!"

Já ne.

Bejoo.


End file.
